


null pointer[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [10]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Happenings, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: An exception has occurred.





	null pointer[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [null pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357069) by [ghostheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostheart/pseuds/ghostheart). 



> Thank you to ghostheart for allowing me to podfic their work! This podfic is full of spoilers. The content warnings from the game apply. Enjoy <3

Length: 06:10 [3.58 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rbihmBsJOICxMJHICA7huv9sniTQeKKm)


End file.
